syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Australian Outback
Australian Outback is the thirteenth mission in Syphon Filter 3. It takes place in the present. Chronologically, it takes place after the mission Docks Final Assault. In this mission, Lian Xing must sabotage the Consortium base's communications dish, photograph evidence of genocide and eliminate four Consortium soldiers before meeting with Dr. Elsa Weissinger. Lian must then find three biochemical materials for Weissinger to synthesize the Syphon Filter antidote for the remaining test subjects in the following mission. Plot Mission Briefing Tanami Desert, Australia: Consortium Viral Testing Compound The recovered shipping manifest from the S.S. Lorelei told Gabe and Lian where the virus was being tested and shipped from. Because Dr. Weissinger's signature was on the shipping invoices, they also knew who was running the medical end of the operation. They would need to capture her to solve the mystery of who was behind Syphon Filter. Since Gabe was required to be in Washington to testify, Lian teamed up with Maggie Powers to perform the kidnapping. But Lian also has other plans. She intends to obtain photographic evidence of genocide, sabotage the compound's communications, and take out as many terrorists as she can. She vows that when she is finished, no one will ever be infected with this virus again. Storyline The shipping manifest, which Gabriel Logan stole from the S.S. Lorelei in his Ireland operation, showed that the Syphon Filter virus was being tested in and shipped from a Consortium viral testing compound in the Tanami Desert in Australia. Taking this into account, Lian Xing goes to the Consortium compound with the intention of dismantling the Syphon Filter operation there with the help of Maggie Powers of MI6, while Gabe is in Washington D.C. testifying with Vince Hadden. Since Dr. Elsa Weissinger’s name was in the shipping invoices, Lian and Powers also intend to capture her since she was the one running the Syphon Filter operation in this compound. When she reaches the perimeter of the compound, Lian radios Powers where she currently is and that she is heading towards Weissinger now to which Powers acknowledges. Powers says that she has the area monitored and will keep her updated as she penetrates further into the compound. Lian then proceeds to sabotage the compound’s radio communications dish and photograph the graveyard of the Aborigine test subjects to show evidence of genocide. While Lian is on her way to Weissinger’s tent, Powers reports to her that there are four soldiers around the tent and that she needs to eliminate them before contacting Weissinger. After eliminating the four soldiers, Lian meets Weissinger in the tent with the latter expressing her shock at Lian’s unexpected appearance (who Weissinger hasn’t seen since Lian was under custody as a test subject at the McKenzie Airbase in Colorado by the Agency). Lian asks who Weissinger was expecting, to which she replies that “that damn Russian woman” was supposed to get her out of there. Lian then questions Weissinger’s judgment in trusting Mara Aramov and informs her that the whole compound is shutting down to which Weissinger responds that it wasn’t supposed to be this way. Powers then radios Lian (and by proxy Weissinger) that she has intercepted a coded message that states that Silvers has been ordered to kill everyone in the compound, including the medical personnel. It also states that Silvers is to also eliminate the remaining test subjects, much to Lian’s dismay. Weissinger, horrified that she is now expendable, tells Lian that they must get out of there. Lian refuses and demands Weissinger to tell her where the remaining test subjects are so that she can help them since Lian herself was a test subject (who Weissinger intended to use to study the effects of the virus and to extract the infected plasma from her for her former superior) and experienced first-hand what the Syphon Filter can do. Powers questions Lian’s motives as rescuing the test subjects isn’t part of the mission. Weissinger tells Lian that she can’t help the remaining test subjects because they are infected with the final strain of the Syphon Filter virus and she has not yet made the antidote. She also mentions that the biochemical materials she needs to synthesize it are scattered throughout the compound. Lian assures her that she will get her what she needs but threatens that if she is lying to her, she will leave Weissinger to die by Silvers. After retrieving the required materials (DNA ligase, lysogenic inhibitor proteins and Syphon Filter RNA) for the synthesis of the antidote, Lian returns to the tent to find Consortium soldiers attempting to kill Weissinger. Lian eliminates them before they could do so. Weissinger asks Lian if she was able to get the materials, to which Lian confirms and then asks Weissinger where the test subjects are. Weissinger responds that the test subjects are being held in Yuendumu village, a few miles from where they are. Powers radios Lian that there is a chopper south of her position (just outside the tent). Lian acknowledges this and tells Weissinger that they are heading to the chopper and then asks if she has her equipment. Weissinger confirms that she has all she needs to synthesize the vaccine. Lian and Weissinger then head to the helicopter, taking out several Consortium soldiers along the way. While Lian flies the helicopter towards Yuendumu village, Weissinger synthesizes the antidote for Lian to administer to the test subjects. Walkthrough From where you start, head forwards taking out all the soldiers you run into, straight ahead and a little to the left is the communications dish. Head up to it and press Action to sabotage it, (check your map if you need help). From the position that you are facing to turn off the dish, turn a 180 around and head in that direction. Straight ahead is a mass grave, get close to it and press Action to take a picture, (again: check your map if you need help finding it). From where you entered the grave area, turn right and head down that direction until you see a sniper tower with the 1st Soldier, head shot him, (beware: he can hit you with a head shot too). Continue on and the 2nd and 3rd soldiers will rush you so head shot them too, (all 4 are wearing flak jackets). Enter the fence area to the left and head to the left when you enter it to see the 4th soldier around a corner, kill him too. Enter the tent to find Dr. Weissinger. This part is incredibly easy as all Vials are marked on your radar, just follow the blinking blue dots and take out any soldiers you meet on the way. Afterwards, head back to the Dr.'s tent, be careful as three soldiers with flak jackets are in here so use peeking and head shots to take them out. Follow Weissinger out of the tent, take out the two guards at the entrance and continue to follow her. She stops and tells you the helicopter is ahead, run ahead and to the right up a hill to find the helicopter with four guards around it. Shoot them all and head for the helicopter to finish the mission. Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Maggie Powers (voice) * Dr. Elsa Weissinger (ally) * Consortium soldiers and guards (enemies) ** Silvers (commander, mentioned) ** Mara Aramov (mentioned) Trivia * Some of the Consortium guards look identical to the CBDC agents seen in Syphon Filter, except that their full-body protective suits are not yellow but blue. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions